The present invention concerns a method for allocating a communication pipe in a communication network as well as a corresponding allocation unit. The communication network comprises a plurality of nodes interconnected by a plurality of links.
Nowadays, there is rapidly increasing communication network traffic. The traffic flows, also called in the following flows, traffic, traffic flows or network flows, should be optimally routed through the communication network in order to guarantee a certain amount of QoS (QoS=Quality of Service), which might be a challenging task, since the traffic might augment faster than communication network hardware is improving.